winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabrina
Sabrina is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance Sabrina has light tan skin, grey eyes, and pink lips. She has pale blue hair that spikes up. She wears a dark blue top with long sleeves and holes at the shoulders, pale blue pants that are nearly white with the ends being black, and she wears grey boots with a heel. In season 8 her top is a darker blue, her skin is lighter, and her hair pale purple. Screenshot 2017-07-03-04-41-09-1-1.png Personality Sabrina comes off as a bit judgemental as she judged Roxy for trying to use a love potion on Manuel. But she is shown to care for her friend Lucrezia. She is also willing to apologize and realise her mistakes. Series |-|Season 1= In "The Fall of Magix", She appears at Cloud Tower when the Trix attack. She becomes caught in Stormy's tornado but is saved by Griffin. She is later seen with the rest of the Cloud Tower witches, when the Trix announce their plans to summon the Army of Darkness. |-|Season 2= In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen during the party. |-|Season 3= In "Wizard's Anger," she and her classmates are seen running from a deluge of water. They are engulfed but are able to tread water. |-|Season 6= In"The Legendarium", Sabrina makes a cameo at Cloud Tower with the rest of the witches. In "Winx Forever", Sabrina makes a cameo at Cloud Tower as the new admitted students have to retake the entrance exam. |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Sabrina makes a cameo appearance at Cloud Tower. |-|The Battle for Magix= She is seen at Cloud Tower when the Trix try to take over, she is caught in Stormy's tornado but is then saved by Griffin. Movies Magical Adventure Sabrina is seen at Cloud Tower, when Tabitha caused her nose to grow, Sabrina and other witches laughed at her. Sabrina is later seen at Alfea for the new school year party at Alfea. Comics |-|Season 2= Sabrina makes her debut in Issue 24, where she can be seen just behind Shilly and Ivey as they leave class. |-|Season 3= Sabrina makes an appearance in Issue 38 at Cloud Tower. Now with a speaking role, Sabrina is talking to Lucrezia about Musa's latest enterprise with the hopes of checking it out. Lucrezia seems to be on board with the idea as she wishes to charm some of the boys that fairies always seem to attract, however, Lynel cuts in to express how she does not want to associate with fairies. Sabrina is now stuck with having to watch Lucrezia and Lynel squawk at each other like ducks over their opposing views. In Issue 52 Sabrina is seen with Lucrezia though out most of the issue. She agrees with Lucrezia about the test and how some of the things their learning almost seems useless. She is later seen with Luzrezia apologizing to the Winx, saying that it was for the best that they said something as the candy to help them remember, wasn't good for them. In the end she and Lucrezia party with the Winx. |-|Season 4= Towards the very end of Issue 82, Sabrina appears alongside Yakobetta walking along the lakeshore just in front of the White Horse café. The two witches catch Manuel lash out at Roxy for putting him under the influence of a love potion and storm off, never wanting to see her again. Sabrina and Yakobetta then walk past a now sobbing Roxy and make fun of her for being so desperate that she had to use something as forbidden as a love potion just to get a boy to like her. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Sabrina may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Trivia *From the river Severn or "boundary" or 'White Rose'. Sabrina is a feminine given name found primarily in Western European cultures and to a lesser extent in the Arabic world. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Allies Category:Enemies